the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Opera Cards The Anime: The Ultimate Battle: The Cards of Legend
Opera Cards The Anime: The Ultimate Battle: The Cards of Legend 'is a musical film adaptation of the Opera TV series Opera Cards: The Anime. Synopsis When Team Lucky Song tell Eijiro-sama of their collecting of every Hero Card, he leads them to find the rarest cards of all before the Nebuloss Organisation can take them to use them in their new Opera Cards-disabling weapon. Plot An Ordinary Day in Opera-Kyo City Opera Cards The Anime: The Ultimate Battle: The Cards of Legend begins with narration about Opera-Kyo City, Team Lucky Song and the Nebuloss Organisation before the shot changes so that it is now in the Nebuloss Organisation base, with Fukurui-ha overseeing the construction of a mysterious machine. Just then, Orgot-ko and Ethel-go come in, asking if their overseer summoned them. Fukurui-ha confirms that he did, before revealing the "final piece of the puzzle" needed to bring down Opera Cards for good: The three fabled "Cards of Legend", only obtainable by those considered to be the true reincarnations of the characters on them. When Orgot-ko asks about how the Nebuloss Organisation plans to obtain these cards, Fukurui-ha ominously states "Patience, my good friend. Our goal is dependent on the ones we have failed to defeat." before laughing evilly as the film fades to the title card. The title card fades into a shot of Team Lucky Song's villa, which pans into Peter-kun and Iiw-chan's bedroom, where the two sleep peacefully. Just then, Peter-kun wakes up, and sneaks over to Iiw-chan's bed, lifts her covers, and tickles her feet, waking her up. With the two of them up, they begin to sing the second verse of the show's theme song "The Ultimate Game" while going through their daily routines, with Melvin-san joining partway through. At the end of the song, the three look through their card collection, proud about the fact that they have collected every Hero Card. Remembering their friend Eijiro-sama's words from the first episode, they get the idea to show him their collection and find out about the interesting thing he mentioned. And so, the team sets off for the Opera Card Warehouse, bringing their cards and Opera Card-Slotters. The Cards of Legend They arrive at the Opera Card Warehouse and enter to find that Eijiro-sama is the only one inside. He congratulates them on collecting all of the Hero Cards, having heard the news at the festival the previous week. After Peter-kun confirms this by showing him the cards personally, he asks about the "interesting thing" Eijiro-sama mentioned. With every card accounted for and verified, Eijiro-sama darkens the lights in the room and begins to sing of the Cards of Legend, three legendary cards based on Peter Opera, Iiw Opera, and Melvin Trollson that are said to contain fragments of their bases' souls, and be the very first Opera Cards. The cards are said to be hidden in the mysterious Opera-kyo Mountain, where only those who can collect every Hero Card and brave the trials within are considered worthy of trying to remove the Cards of Legend from their stand. After the song (the name of which is "Those Legendary Cards"), Team Lucky Song decide that they shall go on this quest to Opera-Kyo Mountain, to which Eijiro-sama adds that he will be joining them, as is tradition for those who challenge the mountain. He briefly goes into the backrooms, and returns with a bag of necessities and a cobra-headed walking stick. And so, the four's journey begins. Along the way, they pass a pair of birdwatchers, who are secretly Orgot-ko and Ethel-go in disguise. They briefly discuss the impending arrival of a "third guy", but are cut short when this "third guy", Fukurui-ha himself, arrives. He claims to be joining the mission "so we can actually have a decent chance against these people." With this settled, the villainous trio also make their way towards the mountain. The Trials Three Team Lucky Song arrive at the mountain shortly, and a voice (apparently installed by Eijiro-sama) commands them to speak the reason for their presence. When Peter-kun states that they have come for the Cards of Legend, a passage opens in the mountain, and the party head inside. The passage closes just as the Nebuloss trio arrive, leaving Orgot-ko and Ethel-go confused as to how to get inside. Fukurui-ha, meanwhile, simply uses a voice modulator to make himself sound like a teenager and gain access to the inside of the mountain. Meanwhile, Team Lucky Song arrive at the Chamber of Intellect, where Melvin-san must analyse security camera footage and identify the "criminal" to prove that his intellect is equal to Melvin Trollson, the Intellectual Officer. He does this easily, and the party proceed to the next trial. Just then, the Nebuloss trio arrive, with Orgot-ko taking on the trial and failing, with the trio only proceeding because Fukurui-ha hacks the system to override the failure procedure. Team Lucky Song arrive at the Chamber of Kindness, where Iiw-chan must put a crying baby doll to "sleep" in a peaceful way to prove that she is as kind as Iiw Opera, the Kind Queen. She succeeds by singing it a lullaby (named "Hush, Little Akachan") and carefully tucking it into its crib. As the team proceed to the final chamber, a set of robotic arms reset the chamber just as the Nebuloss trio arrive. Ethel-go tries and fails to calm the baby, leading Fukurui-ha to hack into it and enable its sleep mode. Meanwhile, Team Lucky Song arrive at the second-to-last chamber: the Chamber of Selflessness. Here, Iiw-chan ("someone you care deeply for") and Team Lucky Song's card collection ("an object of great importance to you") are suspended over and being lowered into a lava pit, and Peter-kun has to choose which one to save to prove that he is as selfless as Peter Opera, the Selfless King. He chooses Iiw-chan, which causes the voice from earlier to congratulate the party on making the right choice and returning both Iiw-chan and the cards to them before the door opens to the final chamber and they head through. Just as they head through, the Nebuloss trio arrive and are faced with their own "dilemma" of choosing between Ethel-go and Fukurui-ha's tablet. Fukurui-ha, knowing what to do, chooses Ethel-go, causing the voice's same spiel from before to play as both she and the tablet are returned to the floor and the door opens. A Revelation Meanwhile, Team Lucky Song approach the final chamber: The Chamber of Cards, where the Cards of Legend rest on a pedestal. Eijiro-sama tells Team Lucky Song to try and take the cards and determine if they are truly worthy of them. They do so, each going for the card of their namesake. After touching the cards, they suddenly find themselves within a mysterious dream world. As they try and get their bearings, they are visited by Peter Opera, Iiw Opera, and Melvin Trollson themselves, looking like they did in their prime. This mysterious trio congratulates Team Lucky Song on completing the trials and being worthy of the Cards of Legend, briefly celebrating the fact that their "souls are complete". When Iiw-chan asks what this means, Iiw and the other two reveal through a song (named "When We Passed Away") that when they died forty years ago, fragments of their souls inhabited blank playing cards to create the Cards of Legend, while the remaining majorities went to Heaven and later entered the members of Team Lucky Song at their births, thereby making them the reincarnations of their respective namesakes. The Nebuloss Organisation Strikes Just then, Team Lucky Song return from the dream world and successfully pick up the Cards of Legend. Eijiro-sama congratulates them on this momentous occasion, declaring Team Lucky Song the Lords of Opera Cards. Just before Peter-kun can tell Eijiro-sama about his revelation in the dream world, the Nebuloss trio burst in, with Fukurui-ha stealing the Cards of Legend and sarcastically thanking Team Lucky Song for "doing the heavy lifting". The villain orders that the heroes be tied up and brought to the Nebuloss Organisation base, and Orgot-ko and Ethel-go comply. At the Nebuloss Organisation base, Team Lucky Song and Eijiro-sama are trapped in a glass box as Fukurui-ha insults Eijiro-sama for finding Team Lucky Song more worthy of the Cards of Legend than him. Everyone is shocked by these words, with Eijiro-sama asking "You can't possibly still be upset about that, can you?", to which Fukurui-ha responds by going on a passionate rant about how hard he and his former friends worked to get all of the Hero Cards, only for the Cards of Legend to refuse to be picked up, making his team pariahs and forcing his friends to move away from the shame. He finishes the rant with "And on that day, foolish little Hafu Kurui received evidence that Opera Cards was not worth the effort, and must be destroyed! And now, thanks to Team Lucky Song, that time has finally come." When Peter-kun asks about how he plans to destroy Opera Cards, the villain reveals the fruit of his long-term plan: The Cardisabler Ray 6000, which taps into the frequencies used by the Opera Card-Slotters and overwrites them to prevent them from working, thus allowing him to swoop in and create his own game to control the populace. Before leaving to activate the machine, he allows his two underlings to gloat, which they do in the form of a rap version of the Nebuloss organisation motto. After the rap, Fukurui-ha and his underlings head off to claim victory, leaving Team Lucky Song alone. Combating the Cardisabler Everyone is afraid about what will happen, since all of their progress will have been for nothing. Since he thinks that this could be his last chance, Eijiro-sama reveals a shocking truth: that he was the creator of the Opera Cards game, and he was the one who initially found the Cards of Legend and set up the chambers in Opera-Kyo Mountain thirty years ago. In response to this, Peter-kun and his friends reveal that they are the reincarnations of their namesakes, which is why they were able to pick the Cards of Legend up in the first place. As everyone contemplates what to do next, Eijiro-sama has an epiphany: "Wait. You're ''the reincarnation of Peter Opera, and he was known for his singing that could shatter anything, so if you could sing loud enough, we could escape!" Peter-kun agrees with this idea, and he begins singing a high note. When Iiw-chan joins in, the resultant note is enough to shatter the glass box and set Team Lucky Song free. With everyone freed, they immediately go looking for Fukurui-ha. They find him in an open space in the base's middle, and he is enraged to see that they have escaped. Peter-kun does not care about what he has to say, and challenges Fukurui-ha to a three-on-three Opera Cards battle for the fate of the game. The latter accepts this challenge, revealing his Hater King card and summoning its hologram just as his cohorts and Team Lucky Song summon their holograms and begin the battle. Team Nebuloss comes out on top, much to Peter-kun's immense shock and Fukurui-ha's delight as he activates the weapon. Suddenly, Eijiro-sama steps in to continue the battle, while secretly advising Team Lucky Song to get the Cards of Legend. He pulls out his walking stick and slides part of the cobra head up, revealing that it is actually an Opera Card-Slotter. He pulls from his bag a never-before-seen Red Jackal card and inserts it into his walking stick, summoning the Red Jackal hologram. As Eijiro-sama battles Team Nebuloss one-by-one, Team Lucky Song sneak around to the part of the weapon where the Cards of Legend are being kept, and use their bonds to remove the cards and halt the weapon's charging. Turning the Tables When Fukurui-ha notices this, he is infuriated, and uses the Hater King's Upgrade Card to quickly finish off Eijiro-sama's Red Jackal before advancing on Team Lucky Song. The latter are afraid and unsure of what to do, until Eijiro-sama gives them an epiphany: "Use the Cards of Legend! They should be powerful enough to compete!" With this advice in mind, Team Lucky Song insert the Cards of Legend into their Opera Card-Slotters and summon the holograms of their namesakes to do battle with the upgraded Hater King. Because of the raw legendary power of the Cards of Legend, Team Lucky Song are evenly-matched with Fukurui-ha for most of the fight. Things turn in the former's favour when the Hater King is first weakened by Melvin Trollson's "Dark Horse Kicks" finisher, and finished off by a dual "Hyper High Note" from Peter and Iiw Opera that not only defeats the Hater King, but also sends Fukurui-ha, Orgot-ko and Ethel-go flying, with all of the other members of the organisation chasing after them. The Lords of Opera Cards With the day saved, Team Lucky Song and their new holograms destroy the machine that caused them so much trouble, with the holograms declaring their loyalty to their new masters. Eijiro-sama is quick to congratulate them, and reaffirms that Team Lucky Song will be made the first Lords of Opera Cards, declaring his intent to host a grand ceremony in their honour. He follows through on this promise one month later, where a parade is held to honour Team Lucky Song, with everyone in Opera-Kyo City in attendance. As they ride on the floats, Peter-kun waves excitedly to a crowd and mimes singing, Iiw-chan takes off the high heels she has been given to reveal tattoos on her soles that read "I am extremely honoured", and Melvin-san catches a "criminal" in a city float. At the end of the parade, Eijiro-sama officially swears the three in as the first Lords of Opera Cards, to much rejoicing from the crowd, and the film goes to the credits, featuring pictures of Team Lucky Song and all of their holograms together and enjoying themselves set to an extended version of the show's ending theme song, "Every Card is Special". Credits Scenes Midway through the credits, there is a brief scene showing Eijiro-sama closing up the Opera Card Warehouse for the day before going into the back room and to a desk, where various concept sketches, including cards based on characters from Phase 2 of Opera TV, lie. As he prepares to draw a new sketch, he titles it "Team-based Cards Tournament - Stadium Refurbishment Concept" and says to himself "Team Lucky Song oughta like this.", and the film transitions to the scrolling credits. After the credits, there is a brief scene showing what became of the Nebuloss Organisation after being launched away. After having their fall broken by some hay, Fukurui-ha leads his members back to Opera-Kyo City so that they can begin a new operation in secret. As the scene fades to white, Peter-kun and Iiw-chan, along with their holograms of legend, say goodbye to the viewer before all singing high notes at once, shattering the screen and ending the film. Voice Cast * Peter Opera - Peter Yamamoto, Eijiro-sama, Narrator, Black Jackal/Flame Icarus/Peter Opera Holograms, Opera Card-Slotter Voice, Himself * Iiw Opera - Iiw Suzuki, Diamond Cutie/Iiw Opera Holograms, Herself * Melvin Trollson - Melvin Saito, Melvin Trollson Hologram, Himself * Hafu Evans - Fukurui-ha, Dark Opera Card-Slotter Voice * Korgot of Earth - Orgot-ko * Gogo Tomago - Ethel-go Soundtrack The official soundtrack for the film, as released by Opera Music, contains the following tracks (instrumentals are marked with an I in brackets): # Welcome to Opera-Kyo City (I) # The Nebuloss Organisation Plans (I) # The Ultimate Game # The Interesting Thing (I) # Those Legendary Cards # To Opera-Kyo Mountain! (I) # The Third Guy (I) # Opera-Kyo Mountain/The First Trial (I) # Hush, Little Akachan # Most Important to You (I) # The Pedestal and a Strange Dream World (I) # Since We Passed Away # Nebuloss Attack! (I) # Fukurui-ha Rants (I) # Nebuloss Rap # Revelations and Escape (I) # Three-on-Three (I) # Eijiro-sama Steps Up/Depowering the Ray (I) # The Holograms of Legend (I) # The Day is Saved (I) # The Lords of Opera Cards (I) # Every Card is Special # Eijiro-Sama Makes Plans (I) # When We Passed Away (Softer and Slower Cover) # Fukurui-ha on the Farm (I) Trivia * '''Team Lucky Song's Card Inventory: ** Peter-kun: Black Jackal, Upgrade Black Jackal, Foot Fetish Black Jackal, Evan Bastulin, Demott Smith, Nudie Foodie, Blade, Walter Wallflower, Light Blue Jackal, Peter Opera ** Iiw-chan: Diamond Cutie, Upgrade Diamond Cutie, Mona Bastulin, Fists, Lilly Creen, Audrey Cutie, Daffy Daisy, Green Jackal, Grey Jackal, Iiw Opera ** Melvin-san: Flame Icarus, Upgrade Flame Icarus, Bastu-Baby, Quomi Creen, Guns, Taylor Tulip, Magenta Jackal, Dark Blue Jackal, Melvin Trollson Category:Opera TV Category:Opera TV Films Category:Opera Cards: The Anime Category:Opera Cards